


On the eighth day of Bellarkemas... Christmas on the ground (drabble)

by perplex777



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas - Bellarke Style [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Bellarke Xmas, Day 8, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2863733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perplex777/pseuds/perplex777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Christmas they celebrated was their second on the Ground. The Grounders were finally at peace with the Sky People which was a relief, trying to murder or frame one another would have really killed the holiday mood!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the eighth day of Bellarkemas... Christmas on the ground (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My contribution for the Bellarke 12 Days of Christmas prompt from bellarke.com on tumblr. A little late... posted all at once on Boxing Day, but it was the only way I could produce something for all twelve. Mostly fluff and drabbles, with everything pretty short after Day 3. (Some a bit dull I'm afraid, but once you've filled over half the prompts it seems silly not to fill them all!)
> 
> Please BE WARNED my entries for Day 3 and Day 12 are mature (with Day 3's being particularly explicit including hints of dom/sub - nothing too heavy though). If you're seeking the smut, read Day 12 before Day 3, it's a lot shorter and more implied!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The first Christmas they celebrated was their second on the Ground. The Grounders were finally at peace with the Sky People which was a relief, trying to murder or frame one another would have really killed the holiday mood! 

Now that Mount Weather was deserted, they had its resources and facilities at their disposal. It was too tainted for either group to want to use it as a settlement, but it had allowed them all to be cleaner than they had been for months. The Grounders had particularly enjoyed the novelty of a steaming, pressurised shower.

It was at that Christmas that they decided to set up a new settlement. Bellamy and Clarke were to take up their former positions as co-leaders, and were to be joined primarily by the surviving forty-three, plus the majority of their families (what few had also made it down and were still in one-piece), as well as a number of Grounders.

The season of goodwill had eased the tension of the announcement, as the Grounders introduced some Yuletide traditions that had been lost to the Sky People, or that had developed since their ancestors had left the Earth.

Decorating a Christmas Tree had been particularly popular, and Wick and Raven had added to the magic when they introduced a string of electric bulbs into the mix. 

On Christmas Day Bellamy and Clarke stood a little way off, watching the merriment unfold. Seeing everyone so relaxed, singing, dancing, having fun – mixing without any regard as to whether they were a delinquent or a Grounder, or what station they’d lived on in The Ark – they couldn’t help but smile.

“We did good Bellamy.”

He took her hand. “Yeah… we did.”


End file.
